


Family

by Depresso_Espresso



Series: Sander Sides Fanfic [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Story, NO BETA! DIE LIKE MEN!, Other, i wanted to post it cause why not, slight angst ig, this was for a project in my school-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depresso_Espresso/pseuds/Depresso_Espresso
Summary: Virgil isnt happy to go home after christmas for he has no home to go to.I had to write a short story for my homework, so i made a fanfic :> this was for fun please don't take it seriously.
Relationships: None
Series: Sander Sides Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169384
Kudos: 5





	Family

In a small time called Lights there were four boys. They were the best of buddies always together no matter what. They we're Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil. One night they were having Christmas Eve dinner together, but Virgil wasn't feeling the Christmas spirt. He didn't like Christmas so much. It was...sad for him. He didn't like it when he had to go home for Christmas. He didn't have a family to go home to because his parents we're always busy working. As the clock rung midnight he walked home sadly. Knowing he would have to celebrate Christmas alone again. As he opened the door he was surprise with what he found. Patton, Logan, and Roman was there waiting for him. They all had grins on their faces, "we know you don't have a family to celebrate Christmas with" Roman said, "So tonight we'll be your family!" Patton continued. Virgil was so happy he started to cry as his friends hugged him tightly. It was gonna a be a good Christmas this year.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke, hoped you enjoyed it!!!! 
> 
> Signing out for now,  
> Nat


End file.
